Coincidence Doesn't Exist
by FortissimoMaestro
Summary: Shindou Takuto visites the forest with the age of five years old. When a miracle happens.
1. Prologue

_This story is about family, life, loneliness, sadness and above all, the magic of an unthinkable friendship. I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO, or any of its characters, unfortunately._

_Shindou Takuto was a five year old child, then something unthinkable happened._

_Note: I use "Papa" as "Daddy", because in Japan they also say "Papa and Mama" and cuz it's Ddaddy and mommy in my language._

**_Prologue_**

It was a foggy autumn afternoon, Shindou Takuto and his father were walking through the forest, they decided to go for a walk. Shindou loved the scent of the wet leaves. The time was around five o'clock and Shindou's father decided to go back. "Takuto, it's getting, late, we should head back."

"Wait a second, I saw a squirrel!" Shindou yells back and runs to the direction he thought the animal went. His legs were tired because he was just little, but he ran after the squirrel like it was the last person in the world. His father lets out a sigh, "fine, but after you got the squirrel, we'll go home."

"Hai!" Replies Shindou as he keeps running. Then his boot hooked a tree root and falls. As quick as he can he sits up straight, but the squirrel is gone. "Lost it..." He whispers. Then stands up to walk back to his father. Which direction did I come from? He thinks twice, then starts shouting, but his voice isn't hard enough. "PAPA!"

"Papa where are you?!"

On the other side of the forest walks a little fox with the age of around twelve weeks. It has lost his mother and roams about the forest, making crying noises. He ran away after that his mother was shot down by poachers, he was alone, confused and disorientated.

* * *

I'm so sorry that it's so short. But please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

Chapter one: Lost

It was getting cold and dark, Shindou was still walking around in the forest, he gave up screaming for his father long ago. Tear were streaming down his cheeks, his mint green mittens dangling under his sleeves. He was shivering, his winter jacket wasn't warm enough. If he would be home, he would sit in front of the fire place in their holiday home they bought two years ago. To get out of the city during holiday and to learn Takuto about the nature. He loved it, he'd rather walk in the forest and look for animals, deer were his favourites.

Somewhere in the distance sounds a claxon, Shindou's head shot up. An expressway? That would be his rescue. He starts running in the direction of the sound. It was indeed an expressway. Shindou starts waving and jumping, he was tired, he was cold and wanted to go home. But nobody seemed to notice the little boy with his dark brown winter jacked and mint green mittens.

Not far away, some brown-green eyes flickered at the headlight of a car. Shindou looks at the car. There was something in front of it. It looked like a cat, either like a dog, its fur was red. But before he can say something the car hits the little feline or canine animal. The driver doesn't seem to notice and doesn't turn or slow down. Shindou doesn't hesitate and runs to the run over animal, knees down and looks at it. It's a little fox.

Softly he caresses its fur. The little fox has some wounds on his head, but he doesn't seems dead. Shindou takes a step back when it tries to stand up, but it falls over every time. "Poor little guy..." Shindou whispers. The fox turns his head to Shindou and takes a look at him. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Shindou says with a soft voice and lifts up the little fox. It doesn't resist so Shindou takes it back to the forest.

He doesn't walk really fast because it's really dark and he doesn't want to fall with the injured animal in his arms. Finally he reaches a fallen tree and sits down on it, he lays the fox on his lap and looks at it. The points of its ears were white, he had never seen something like that, it was really special on a fox. He softly strokes its head, then notices a wound on its chest, he presses one of his mittens on it. The colour immediately turns from green to red. "You must have been scared by something, otherwise you wouldn't have crossed that road. You probably lost your mother... I also lost my father."

Now that he had this little fox to care about, he totally forgot about his own concerns. Even though, he wants to encourage the animal, it doesn't matter that it doesn't understand, a soft loving voice would be enough. "It's going to be all right, before you know it, it's already over... You'll grow up as a strong fox..." The little fox starts to shiver, Shindou stands up and sits down under the fallen tree, zips his jacket open, lays down and lays the fox on it. He gets hold of the little animal to prevent it from walking away and then falls asleep.

_"Takuto!" _

_"Mom? Dad?!"_

_"We love you."_

_"I-I love you too!"_

Shindou wakes up by these words bouncing through his mind. "Mama... Papa..." He's lost in this stupid forest with this stupid fox. Tears are running down his cheeks. Then a warm pink raw thing starts licking them off. He opens his eyes and looks right in the eyes of the fox, then sits up straight and clashes with his head into the fallen tree, new tears form in his eyes. The fox, who's still confused, continues licking his face. Shindou, horrified by the happening, stares at the fox.

"You're actually really sweet..." He cries out. The little fox gets scared and tries to run away but falls down. "I'm sorry." Shindou whispers. He stands up and lifts up the little animal. "I should get you something to eat." Wait. What do foxes eat? He saw a documentary about wildlife once, so what was it? Mice? Yes, yes. Mice. But how will he catch one? How will he even find one?

He lets out a little sigh. "I don't want to leave you alone. I should give you a name... Hm..."

"Toby, Mika, Thoma- no... R.. Roxy? Yes, that's fine, Roxy." Roxy looks at him. "Roxy?" Shindou says. At this the fox licks his nose. "Fine then."

* * *

Forgive me for this lame story. R&R.


End file.
